Naruto Zero Fury
by WelshDragon18
Summary: I just adopted this from Storylover213 What if The Kyuubi was actually Liger Zero? What if Naruto had Berserk Fury inside him too? What if Kushina had abused and aboneded Naruto? What if the elemental countries were actually built over the old Zoid battle grounds. Also Expect a few girls for Naruto's harem from different animes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Rise of Naruto Zero Fury!**

Naruto couldn't believe what the pervy Sage just did. . . he treated him to some ramen then the bump into Sakura. . . only for her to punch his lights out again! Then Jiraiya pushes him off a cliff!

Naruto tried to grip using his chakra, but he could't Naruto thought, " _T... This it it! I'm going to die! DIE! "_ Then Naruto suddenly discovered he was in a sewer of some kind. Then he heard roars up ahead, Naruto walked down the corridor, " **This feeling it's the red chakra again**. " The blond then saw a massive creature... it looked like a tyrannosaurus rex but it had armor! The armor was the color of the Hyuuga clan eyes. Its eyes where crimson red, on its back was a strange thing with strange claws sheathed on it.

Then Naruto saw another creature in the cage it was white and armored as well. It's eyes were an orange-red and it had the traits of a lion and tiger, the dinosaur noticed Naruto and spoke, " _Ah our manager is here Liger._ " The feline spoke, " _Welcome Naruto to your mind. "_ Naruto asked " **How do you know my name?** " Then Liger explained " _What you see is my true form...when I was sealed in you I was in this form._ _"_ The metallic creature glowed and then it became a giant red fox with nine-tails.

Naruto was shocked " **You're the Kyuubi?** " The fox disappeared replaced by the white creature again, Naruto was stunned Liger Zero then told Naruto about his past and Berserk Fury joined in right up to their final battle. Naruto's head was spinning from this information... metallic beings? Advanced technologies? These two were legendary Zoids called Ultimate X's? The elemental countries were built over their old battlefields?

The boy spoke, " **You two are... SO COOL!** " The boy was overexcited. Berserk chuckled " _You currently are excitable kid._ " Liger then spoke, " _Naruto we have a deal for you... you become the new us.. we give you our capabilities and armor._ " Naruto was shocked, " **Y...You'd do that for me?** "

Liger nodded, " _Of course you deserve it after what my presence has caused you._ " The feline then pointed with one claw at a place in the corner. Then the corner lit up to reveal three armors, one was blue, the other was orange, and the third was green. Naruto saw them and ran up to them, " **These are so cool! They yours?** " Liger Zero nodded, " _That's right those are my other transformations._ " The white feline went on, " _The blue one... you know this might be better if we were in human form._ "

The Berserk Fury nodded, " _Yeah._ " The two then glowed again and soon two young men about Iruka's age were seen. The Liger looked absolute handsome he had long white hair and red eyes... his ears were still metallic though, he wore a white jacket. Berserk was equally handsome with long lavendar hair and red eyes he had normal human looking ears even though in his Zoid form he didn't have amy visible ears. He wore an outfit similar to what his old pilot wore.

Liger then cleared his throat before saying, " _Now Naruto as I was saying the blue armor is used for ultra high speed battles It's know as the Jager Unit._ " He then pointed to the oragne one, " _The orange armor is used for close combat battles it's known as the Schneider Unit._ " He then pointed to the last one, " _The ugly green armor is used for long range fight's it's know as the_ **Panzer** _Unit._ "

Naruto noticed the venom in his voice about the green armor " **I take it you don't like it?** " Liger growled, " _I hate it! It was so heavy it nearly got my partner Bit Cloud and I killed several times! Each time I was equipped with it...it was to freaking heavy for me to maneuver around in! There was the battle with that stupid Elephander, then the Backdraft Group, then Berserk here._ "

Berserk looked ashamed " _The first time Liger and I met in battle I beat him and four others withot my armor equipped...the purple armor you saw on me in my Zoid form...my partner who was a child not much older than you...I think, almost made me use my charged particle gun on him but I stopped because a woman who cared for Vega told us to come home. Then in our second and final battle...When Liger shot me with those Cannons, Vega that's the name of my previous partner had me use my shield and block it then he shot me forward and made headbut Liger...after that I began to charge my triple charged particle cannon._ "

He rubbed his jaw; " _I still have the pain in my jaw._ " Liger nodded, " _Yeah and my head still feels the phantom pain._ " Naruto was confused " **Charged Particle Cannon?** " Berserk opened his mouth and a yellow ball of energy began gathering, then a purple blast of energy shot from his mouth and destroyed the walls. Naruto was shocked, " **Whoa!** " Fury explained, " _My weapon was feared as one of the most deadly and dangerous weapons a Zoid could ever have. The Buster Claws that I wield even conceal extra cannons...which allows me to charge two other blasts for a total of three._ "

Naruto then yelled, " **I'm about to fall to my doom!** " Liger was shocked, " _What?_ " Naruto explained his current predicament. Berserk was angry as his name, " _Liger I'll save him!_ " He then took over...

( _**Near the stadium**_ )

A woman with long red hair and gray eyes was walking toward the stadium, " _I am the stupidest bitch in all the elemental countries! I tortured and abused the very child I want to have for so long! All because of what his father did to him!_ " She wore an ANBU Captian's outfit. Kushina Uzumaki was coming to apologize and hopefully have a chance to be a mother she should've been from the sta _rt...also to watch hom compete..._

The matriarch still remembered what she did to her son blinded by grief and of losing his father...she allowed it to control her actions and on multiple occasions she nearlly killed her own child. Memories flashed through her head she allowed her son to live with her for the first six years of his life but she didn't exactly raise him with care. Kushina ignored him and would only feed him scraps from her own meals and sometimes she wouldn't even let him eat. Naruto wasn't even allowed to his own room or out in the halls she made him stay in a closet, she even made him clean the room and struck him when he didn't do it right...and when he wanted to come in top to be safe from mobs she wouldn't allow it until after they had beaten him.

Then when he was six the final year he finally snapped and ran off taking what he had with him. Also she noticed his hands glowing goden ( 1A ) Naruto's been living alone the last seven years. It was only a few weeks after he left that Kushina woke up to the horror; she had basically neglected and abused her own son and lost him the only part of Minato she had left. Kushina is about to discover just how different Naruto is...

( _**Outside MindScape**_ )

Naruto's eyes turned crimson red his blonde hair turned lavender...then Berserk's claws burst from his back. He then opened one of his claws and fired a cannon blast at the ground halting his fall. ( 1B ) Naruto landed on his feet and created a slight quake...due to his feet becoming like Berserk's he even had the tail. They were exactly the same color scheme and appearance execpt Naruto's claws were pointy like a Genosaurer's, Naruto threw his head back and roared...Naruto turned his red gaze on Jiraya who had gone down to check on him.

Jiraiya asked, " **Hey kid you okay?** " Naruto unleashed another roar and fired another blast from his Buster Claws...Jiraiya paled " **Oh crap he's pissed!** " Jiraiya avoided the blast, which destroyed the cliff with one shot. Jiraiya summoned a toad, jumped on it and ran off...Naruto roared again and then his thrusters opened and activated, they glowed blue as he took off at super high speed...

Jiraiya turned to see Naruto barreling towards him! The Sannin screamed and made the toad run faster...but Naruto was much faster...Naruto actually caught ip and used his claws to permanently mar Jiraiya...Jiraiya's screams of agony could be heard all around the village...Then the blond Zoid ninja toook offf...

( _**Skipping to Finals**_ )

Everyone has gathered for the finals but a certain orange wearing blonde was absent! They were all worried, Neji just had a smug look on his face, " **Tch. I knew it he was afraid to show...it is fate to lose to me after all.** " Up in the stands Sakura spoke " **Not only is Sasuke-kun not here yet neither is Naruto!** " She prayed nothing bad happened to either of them.

Hinata was worried about her crush, " **Naruto-kun where are you?** " Then suddenly one of the ninja spotted a strange machine flying into the stadium...It was huge, they never saw anything like it. It was shaped like a whale! ( 2 ) Then the whale-shaped machine opened a panel on its underside and dropped something a platform. They saw Naruto standing on the platform...

The blond looked different though...He was much taller! His hair had streaks of lavender and white in it and his blue eyes were slitted and an orange-red color, his nails were claws. Naruto then let out a feral strange growl, his outfit looked strange too it was a white and lavender jacket with black pants and a black shirt...It had two creatures that looked strange on it...one was a mix of a lion and tiger the other resembled one of extinct dinosaurs. They wore strange armor on them, the feline's was white...the dinosaurs was lavender. They both had red eyes...

Naruto looke more muscular than earlier to causing Hinata to faint from a nosebleed and even Sakura and Ino were eyeing him...Then he leapt down from the platform, everyone freaked out escecially Sakura,Sarutobi, and Hinata. But to their shock he landed and shook the ground...Like he weighed several tons! Naruto then let out a loud roar ( 3 ) he continued his roaring for the new few minutes like he's gone berserk.

Sarutobi was gaping at the boys change, " **What happened to him?** " Neji spoke, " **So you've shown up after all. A pity I can't wait to make you face reality.** " Naruto just stopped roaring and then gave Neji a glare, he finally spoke but his voice sounded feral, " **Shut up.** " Neji glared and activated his Byakugan, " **I will show you its hopeless to fight destiny.** " Naruto smirked reavealing sharp fangs, " **Let's see you try!** "

Genma Shiranui then spoke " **Alright first match pf the Chuunin Exams...Uzuami-** " Naruto held out one hand and fired a Charged Partcle Blast at the examiner. Sarutobi and the other were floored and frightned by his change...The Jonin dodged it and the blast destroyed a portion of the walls, Naruto spoke codly " **Do not associate me wth that** _bitch!_ **I am from now on to be known as Naruto Zero Fury.** " Genma said, " **Okay my mistake, Naruto Zero Fury Vs Neji Hyuuga...BEGIN!** "

( _ **In the Stands**_ )

Hiashi Hyuuga sat there with his daughter Hanabi...He spoke, " **Watch closely Hanabi no one else has inherited such pure Hyuuga blood like Neji has.** " He glanced at the blond " _the way he looks suggests he's learned quite a few new tricks._ " Hanabi nodded, " **Yes father.** " Naruto and Neji just stood there facing each other...Naruto then smirked, " **I guess I'll make the first move.** " He then roareed and charged at Neji...one clawed hand raised. Everyone remembered the Hyuugan style techniques face faulted at the stupid move. Neji smirked, " **Fool.** " He then aimed a Gentle Fist strike at Naruto but to his shock he missed! Naruto sidesteeped and slashed with his claws giving Neji a gash on his arm. Neji groaned, " **Ugh!** "

( _**The Stands**_ )

Tenten couldn't believe her eyes...she had originally brushed off the boy due to his attitude he was nice but because the Uchiga and the pink haired girl were this years ninja she assumed his was the worst one. It was too bad she did think he was cute but she looked for strong men. But seeing thist she realized the people might have underestimated him...big time.

Neji the spoke, " **How?** " Naruto smirked, " **I can read and predict your moves Neji Hyuuga.** " Neji yelled, " **No! You're lying! You don't have the Sharingan!** " Naruto sneered at the mention of that accursed bloodline, " **I don't need it.** " He then tapped his head, " **Because I have a photographic memory.** " Neji growled, " **don't get cocky.** " He then rushed at Naruto with his hand raised to strike but the blond avoided each and every one.

Neji and other's were floorded by how fast he was...Naruto then spoke, " **What's wrong Neji? Can't keep up?** " The blond smirked his fangs cleaming, " **Awwwww...then this battle will be over quickly.** "

Next time on Naruto Zero Fury: Naruto's Full Assault the Hyuuga's Defesne is Crushed!

( 1A ) Naruto was preparing the Strike Laser Claw unconsciously.

( 1B ) Think of the blast the Berserk Fury used to slice off the Shadow Fox's Limbs.

( 2 ) Naruto found an old Whale King and used some his power's to fix it up.

( 3 ) Naruto's Roar's are Berserk Fury and Liger Zero's roars combined.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer I do not own Zoids or Naruto.**_

 _ **Bankai777: As for your answer to will Neji Die no he will not, but he will be deathly afraid of Naruto.**_

 _ **KingoftheSkyDragons21: Thank you for the great review.**_

 _ **Chapter Two: Crushing the Hyuuga's Defense, And Return of the BackDraft!**_

Neji was shocked, " **What? You think you can win?** " The Hyuuga prodigy was shocked. Naruto spoke, " **I don't think...I know.** " He then charged forward again, " **Get ready Neji!** " His claws began to glow golden they turned metallic, his whiskers began to glow as well his eyes took the same gold glow. Neji paled as he saw the amount of power, " **Uh-oh.** " He then spun around a blue sphere surronded him, Naruto's claws were now shining a bright yellow and Naruto leapt into the air. He then fell towards Neji with one claw reared back, Naruto roared, " **STRIKE LASER CLAW!** " He then slashed and his claw met the sphere in a flash of gold and blue.

An explosion rocked the stadium. Everyone covered his or her eyes...when the light cleared...It showed Naruto with one arm out, his claws back to normal, the golden glow gone. Neji was still standing...but then blood spurted from him, Neji fell to the ground, " **Ugh!** " But he refused to lose, so Neji drew some kunai, as much as it embarrasses him as a Hyuuga, he attacked some paper bombs. Neji yelled, " **I won't lose!** " He threw them and Naruto just stood there and took the explosion head on!

( **_IN THE STANDS_** )

Hinata cried out, " **N-Naruto-kun!** " Sakura looked really worried, " **Naruto!** " Tenten was shocked by Neji's attack, several civilains were shocked too they usually hated him. A certain red-headed woman's eyes widened in horror, Kushina cried out, " **My baby!** " Hiashi looked away in shame and guilt, " **I'm sorry...old friend.** " Neji smirked " **Hmph all done.** "

But then they all heard humming and then the smoke cleared to reveal Naruto! But he had two strange metal blades sticking out of his back attacked to two extra arms, and they were emitting a pinkish glow...the blades were spinning and were open. His feet had become metal dinosaur and he even had a tail. Red knobs decorated the tail and a couple, were on his feet...the armor on his feet and taill was lavendarand black...

Naruto walked toward's Neji still with the glow, " **Not bad Neji but not good enough to break through my E-Shield.** " the glow then stopped...as the strange blades stopped spinning, closed up, and the arms retracted to the back...Naruto grinned, " **Sorry Neji!** " He leapt into the air and he suddenly shot forward a blue coming from the jets on his back and feet propelling him foward. Neji tried to dodge but he just wasn't fast enough as Naruto head butted him, Neji groaned and fell to the ground hurt. Naruto spoke, " **It's over Neji prepare yourself!** "

Naruto then roared then kept his mouth open a stange metal barrel suddenly was seen in his mouth...the two arms opened wide and then the blades glowed yellow and opened like a fan, and energy charged through them to the hidden cannons in the middle...the armor on Naruto's tail opened up, from his feet anchors came down to keep him from getting damaged by his blast's recoil...Naruto began charging a yellow blast...no three yellow blasts. The blasts grew bigger...Naruto then fired a Triple Charged Particle Blast at Neji...three purple beams fire at Neji...

The Hyuuga prodigy paled and spun around, " **Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!** " A huge spheere rose up to defend him but...it was no match for the charged particle blast...Everyone who knew of the Ultimate Hyuuga Defense was shocked as the blast destroyed the sphere and created an explosion of immense proportions...Neji stood there his shirt ripped and his skin burned from the attack...blood dripped down his useless left arm...Naruto then closed up his blades an retracted them and his metal parts. Naruto smiled ferally, " **So Neji...did you enjoy my Triple Charged Particle Cannon?** " Neji groaned, " _His blasts were powerful enough to break through my Rotation...and his energy whatever it is doesn't use Chakra anymore._ "

Naruto then asked, " **So do you want ot surrender or should we continue?** " Neji spoke, " **No...No I can't lose it isn't my destiny too.** " Naruto looked annoyed, " **What is it with you and this destiny crap,** " His eyes narrowed, " **Does it have anything to do with how you nearly killed Hinata-chan in the preliminaries?** " Up in the stands Hinata fainted when Naruto spoke her name with suck affection. Neji spoke weakly but coldly, " **That is none of your business.** "

Naruto growled, " **When you tried to kill someone precious to me it becomes my business!** " Thanks to his new Organoid system...Naruto is much smarter and more alert of things around him...his Organoid system is actually merged with his heart. Naruto is the first Human type Zoid with the traits of a Tyrannosaurs and a Liger Types. Naruto knew Hinata loved him and the truth was, he loved her back but due to the village's hatred of him he had to act ignorant so Hinata wouldn't become a target...But now he's more than capable of destroying the entire village with a single blast.

Neji spoke, " **So you wish to hear about the Hyuuga's clan fate of hatred? Okay then** " Neji told Naruto about his life...he even removed his Leaf Headband and showed him the branch seal. Naruto then spoke, " **I see so the loss of your father changed you. But still that doesn't give you the right to take it out on Hinata! Do you even stop to think she might be suffering as much as you?** " Neji then sneered and spoke, " **What would you know? You don't know what it's like to be marked with a seal you can't escape!** "

Naruto grew quiet at that...a few certain individuals in the audience flinched at Neji's words. Naruto spoke, " **Tell me Neji...Do people despise you because of your mark? Do they attempt to kill you each and every day of your life?** " Of course Naruto now can use the villagers as target practice...Soon Naruto was releasing unbelievable KI...Naruto roared, " **TELL ME NEJI! DID THE WOMAN WOH BIRTHED YOU ABUSE AND NEGLECT YOU?** " Everyone was shaking from the ferocious roar it sounded more like the roar of a big cat and a dinosaur combined than a person yelling...Kushina was crying and muttering curses at heself...

Neji was shocked, " **Y...You're lying! No one suffers like that.** " Naruto growled, " **I did!** " Hiashi bowed his head in shame, " _Oh Hizashi...I'm sorry brother but your son had fallen onto the wrong path._ " Despite how people viewed him the Hyuuga Head actually cared deeply for his family...It was the Hyuugan Council that was pushing him to be harsh on Hinata now they were trying to corrupt Hanabi too.

Neji was more shocked. Naruto asked, " **Neji shall I show you what I've become?** " Neji and the others looked on as Naruto then let out another roar, which grew louder and louder and more metallic. A golden light surrounded him, he began to change shape as a tail grew out, he began to grow bigger...soon forced on all fours. The light faded revealing a completely transformed Naruto.

Naruto was about 30 feet tall and was a giant metallic creature...he had lavender armor on his ankles, shoulders,shins,chest,head, and tail tip, the inner natural metal was black...his eyes were rectrangler shaped and a crimson-red color...he had a fin like guards on his head, cheks and under his chin forming a mane...he was on all fours...he had golden claws on his front legs and silver claws on his back...a thin black cat like tail was seen and it had a gun on the tip... he had red knobs on his ankle, knee, and shoulder joints...there were positions on his legs for movement...the same spinning arms-amounted blades called Buster Claws he had shown earlier were attacked to a jet-like bow on his back... his teeth were silver metallic fangs...he also had a twin barrel cannon below attack to his belly...

Everyone was stunned while staring at the creature...was that Naruto? That metal giant beast! Naruto then stretched and shook his body like a cat before throwing his head back and roaring loudly...Then he gazed down at Neji and advanced towards him his giant metal claws created tremors in the grounds...Neji paled as his now massive opponent came towards him...in the audience everyone was just frozen in shock especially those who thought the Kyuubi had attacked them...wasn't the Kyuubi a massive fox not a giant metal cat?

But then shots came into the area and Neji tried to use his rotation but was too weakened from his battle with Naruto earlier so only managed a small sphere...but Naruto used one massive paw to defend Neji from the shots...Naruto growled as he faced the ones who fired the shots...soon the ground rumbled as something was moving through it towards the massive metal creature...three things of dirt were seen and three metal spikes were poking out of the dirt...and moving fast.

Sarutobi spoke, " **What is that?** " A voice spoke, " **Warsharks.** " Sarutobi nearly jumped as a man wearing a strange outfit came up...he explained, " **They are very frightening Zoids with the ability to tunnel underground or go into the ocean. They're sneaky and attack from underground until they're forced out or they decide to come out.** " Sarutobi and the others were confused...the man smirked, " **I see you need some explanations on what I'm talking about.** " He then began his story on the Zoids and what they were, Sarutobi and the audience listing in...

Back in the arena battle field soon three Zoids burst from the ground hissing, they looked like metal sharks with four leg-like fins the heads were gray with some light purple with some light purple armor among the bodies, like Naruto they had red knobs but theirs was on their heads and there were only two on them. There was strange looking guns attacked to their heads, they had torpedoes attached to their back as well as a missle launcher...then the missile launchers opened up and fired...aiming at Naruto, 18 missiles at once came at the Ultimate X Fusion Zoid...

But Naruto just roared and used his boosters to leap into the air dodging...but the Warsharks weren't finished...they opened their mouths and guns appeared and opened fired...blue energy shots...Naruto landed and roared again...the shots struck him and everyone freaked but when the smoke cleared it revealed Naruto not even fazed by the attack... Naruto opened his Buster Claws and fired right back managing to disable all three sharks with a single shot...Naruto then released a roar of triumph...but then he sensed something coming and turned his head toward one of the arena walls...Naruto then crouched down...

Sarutobi was stunned, " **So Naruto's become...one of these...Zoids?** " The man nodded, " **Yes and he's no ordinanry Zoid either he's a legendary one called an Ultimate X.** " He then begged, " **Please don't ask me to explain there's no time for that.** " Sarutobi nodded...little did they know a certain red-haired woman had snuck in and was listing to their words...Kushina'd head was spinning from this information...giant metal beings with weapons and abilites far beyond any ninja weapon or justu could do, her son had become one of them a metallic being.

Kushina gazed down at the giant metal creature that was her son. She then remembered when he finally snapped at her at 6 years old...his hand become clawed but they were metal instead of normal claws and looked more feline-like than canine-like...they were also glowing...she even remembered the frighting image appeared above him...she expected to see the Kyuubi but it was something much worse...two creatures both metal like Naruto's current form was...one looked reptile like while the other looked similar to her son's current form except with white armor...and the person what appeared was none other than her deceased husband Minato Namikaze...even as an image Minato was frightening.

Then the arena wall exploded as another metal cat-like creature made it's appearance...it looked similar to Naruto expect with black armor and green eyes...it had two laser blades on it's back and a booster...the black zoid roared a challenge to Naruto who roared back... then a black capsule landed...in the arena...The front opened to reveal a black robot...the robot then spoke, " **THIS BATTLE WILL BE JUDGED BY THE BACKDRAFT GROUP! BATTLEFIELD SET! THE LIGER ZERO X VS THE LIGER ZERO FURY! BATTLE MODE 0999! READY...** " he raised his arms, " **FIGHT!** " he crossed them and a gong sounded.

The audience was silent...Genma had used his body flicker to get out of the way of the dark judge capsule...he lucky took Neji with him...Soon the arena was filled with the roars of Naruto and the other Liger...The Dark Liger then charged forward...Naruto charged as well...

Next time on Naruto Zero Fury: BackDraft Invasion, Battle of the Liger's

For Naruto's Harem I am going to leave you the seven people I was going to give you six, but I decided to give you seven

Hinata Hyuuga Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan

Tenten gennin of team 9

Tayuya

Samui Nii Jonin of Kumo also the host of the Nibi which is going to be the Liger Zero X

Sophia one of the seven Vanadis

Ludmila another of the seven Vanadis

and finally Claire Harvey from Hundred.

Also please check out of my Youtube Channel Aaronstone800 also in my description box I have this link to a really great glasses called NoScope they are great they cut the Glare off the screen they also be used to play video games.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: _ **Backdraft Invasion, Battle of the Liger's**_

 **1stHorseman: Thanks for the great review, hope you are enjoying the story.**

 **Lightingblade49: Thanks for the approval, and yes there is going to be a CAS System but its going to be secret till I get it in the story.**

 **AnimeKing211: I might have Kushina die, I don't know yet or I could have Naruto put a slave seal and a servant seal on her let me know what you think.**

 **Remzal Von Enili: The house is okay.**

 **But I am also glad that people really enjoy my stories, also please check out my YouTube channel aaronstone800 and the link in the description box as well.**

 _The audience was silent...Genma had used his body flicker to get out of the way of the dark judge capsule...he lucky took Neji with him...Soon the arena was filled with the roars of Naruto and the other Liger...The Dark Liger then charged forward...Naruto charged as well..._

As the Liger Zero X charged, at the Liger Zero Fury he jumped and he activated a comms channel with the Judge and asked " **Judge what is the size limit of the battlefield** " asked Liger Zero Fury the Judge replied " From the Chunnin Exam Stadium all the way past the Hokage Monument. " After the Judge replied to Liger Zero Fury he jumped over another attack from Liger Zero X, and he fired a few shots from his shockcannons and he said " **CAS System Jager.** " Naruto started to glow a slight blueish color and suddenly ( AN: Everyone Just Google Image Search Liger Zero Jager ) what looked like giant rocket booster's on its back the blade's on its back shrunk down to where they wouldn't be in the way of the rocket booster's.

Liger Zero X once again tried to attack the Liger Zero Fury " aka Naruto " Zero Fury once again dodged and used his rocket booster's and shot out of the stadium on the main road towards the Hokage Monument, Zero Fury said " **Activating Jager Ion Booster's.** " Naruto was moving towards the Monument quickly and he jumped and flew into the rocky outcrop behind the and above the Hokage Monument soon Naruto switched back into his " **CAS System Schneider.** " ( AN: Also the with the _Schneider_ armor. ) a slightly orangeish glow surrounded Naruto as an armor with a orange armor and seven blue blades appeared around Naruto's body. There where five blades around the head, and two around the waist then Liger Zero X appeared and both Ultimate X Zoids circled each other waiting for a chance to attack suddenly Liger Zero X charged forward to tackle Liger Zero Fury but the Zero Fury dodged the tackle.

The Liger Zero Fury charged at Liger Zero X with and yelled " **Buster Slash.** " Naruto hit the side of Liger Zero X, then Berserk Fury said to Naruto " _Naruto when you hit the Liger Zero X both Liger and I sensed a control collar that means someone is controlling the Liger Zero X to attack you._ " Naruto was shocked that someone is controlling an Ultimate X like himself, for there own personal gain so Naruto created a shadow clone and had it went back down to his original body when he isn't in his Zoid Form, and had his clone hide.

 _ **( Back at the Chunnin Exam Stadium )**_

The Black Judge had a projector and he was living streaming the battle to the entire audience Hinata was looking at Naruto like he was a God at how he was fighting he beat her cousin like it was nothing, then he took giant mechanical fish down now is fighting another giant Lion Tiger Mix she was thinking to herself if Naruto-kun " _can this strong then so can I!_ " She thought with determination, while Ten-ten was eyeing the blades all over the the Schneider Unit she was drooling more like it so Ten-ten was thinking to herself " _I have to see those blades again maybe I should ask Hinata once she gets some confidence, if she is willing to share him._ "

 _ **( Back to the Rock Outcrop with Liger Zero X and Liger Zero Fury )**_

When I hit the Zero X with Buster Slash I put my paws on its midsection keeping it pinned down, and had my shadow clone removed the control collar with " **Strike Laser Claw** " and it fell off so my shadow clone released the justu and walked back and the Liger Zero X looked around and it had a glow similar to when Naruto transformed so people where guessing the other Lion Tiger hybrid was undoing its transformation and Naruto also had the same glow so they guessed he was also undoing his transformation. Soon where the Liger Zero X was standing was a young woman with a very voluptuous body nice long legs with Kunochi boots and a grey mini-skirt covering nice wide hips and covering a nice firm bubble butt, and looking up you can see a nice taught firm stomach leading up to a grey top covering covering a double GG cup breasts with mesh covering a good amount of cleavage but not enough leading up to a heart shaped face with almond shaped eyes her eyes where an arctic blue and a bob-cat haircut that is slightly hime-styled in the back.

She looked at Naruto, and asked " **Did you remove that color from my neck.** " Naruto nodded his head in a yes motion and she gave Naruto a nod in thanks which Naruto returned and she grabbed her headband and put a slash through her Kumogakurai or Kumo for short and dropped it onto the ground and Naruto was walking back to the Stadium, and she was right behind him once back in the Stadium everyone was cheering for Naruto because of the amazing battle that he did **( Flashback Justu )** In the tunnel of the Chunnin Exam Stadium Naruto turned around and said to the girl **" You will go into the stands and sit next to Hinata Hyuuga and protect her do you understand me** " He growled slightly and caused the female Humanoid-Zoid to back up slightly and she shook her head yes rapidly **( Flashback Justu Kai )**

 **Sorry Everyone to make the chapter so short but I don't have Internet at house my house, and I have to use the Public Libraries and I am on a timer here so I have work as fast as I can I promise the next chapter will be better.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Sound and Sand Invasion! Battle of the Sand Raccon Dog vs the Justu**_ ** _Thief_**

 **Guest Lucy-Chan I may or may not have Kushina as a sex slave for Naruto it depends I am just make Kushina a maid for Naruto and his future family.**

 **( Chunnin Exam Stadium )**

Genma got back into the spot he was original in after the whole Zoid fiasco, he said " **Second match Sasuke Uchiha vs Garaa no Sakubei** " people where waiting for the soul survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, and they where waiting and people where starting to get antsy if he would ever show up after waiting five minutes Genma said " **The allotted time is almost up if Sasuke Uchiha does not show up within the next minute and four seconds he will be eliminated from the Chunnin Exams.** " As Genma was about to speak again there was a swirl of wind and both Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake showed up, and Kakashi asked " **Are we late.** " Looking a little bit bored Genma replied " **No you where almost you made it by less the a minute or the Uchiha would have been eliminated from the Chunnin Exams.** "

Kakashi then asked " **Who won in the match Neji Hyuuga Naruto Uzumaki.** " Then Genma said " **Actually his last name isn't Uzumaki anymore its Naruto Zero Fury, and Naruto won it by a landslide.** " Both Kakashi and Sasuke looked at Genma liked he was smoking something, and Kakashi said " **Are you sure Genma he could barely beat Sasuke what are the possibilities of Naruto defeating Neji he was the Rookie of the Year from Last Year its absolutely ludicrous notion in its self.** " Then Kakashi felt a very high strong amount of Killing Intent aimed straight up at him, when he looked at who was directing the Killing Intent at him he was shocked to find Naruto glaring and using Killing Intent on his own sensei.

Naruto thanks to his new hearing he heard what Kakashi said about him, and he directed high amounts of Killing Intent at him and thought to himself " _Why the hell do I have such a favoritism of a sensei this is just pathetic I should just end him._ " Naruto just turned around, and had his back to the battlefield completely ignoring the battle before it even start then Naruto walked to the bathroom but he didn't go into it and he made a shadow clone, and said " **I want you to go above the Hokage Monument and be ready I think there is going to be in invasion I believe summons will be involved and if they are use Panzer armor and use the Hybrid Cannons then if that doesn't work use Burning Big Bang to take down the summon then get out of the Panzer then switch to Sniper Mode.** " I said in a strict voice, then Kakashi decided to show up when the shadow clone left and said " **Now Naruto you know you don't have to use Killing Intent on your own sensei right.** " He said in a aloof tone, and Naruto said " **What sensei all I see is a weak and pathetic person living in the past not looking into the future and you aren't even my sensei what did you even teach me. The only thing you taught me was treeing walking while the bastard down there got everything training justu's taijustu's genjustu's hell we aren't even a team you are an excuse to the actually jonin sensei's why don't you do everyone a favor and die because you broke the moto you taught us on day one.** " I said with lots of venom in my voice and loud enough for everyone to hear it including the Sandaime Hokage and Yondaime Kasakage and the Sandaime said " **Jonin Kakashi Hatake you are here by removed from the Jonin Program and Reinstated back into ANBU, both your Father and you own Sensei would be disappointed in you.** " Hizuren said with disappointment in his voice

The battle between between Gaara and Sasuke continued Sasuke jumped up a wall, and went through handsigns before lighting was heard from Sasuke's hand and he said " **Chidori.** " Sasuke ran straight down the wall straight towards Gaara and pierced the sand dome that was covering him suddenly Sasuke tried pulling his arm out from the doom but he was having trouble pulling his arm out because of the sand. Sasuke screamed as he felt his arm being pulled from socket of his elbow.

When Sasuke jumped back from the hole he created he saw a eye with a black star surrounded by four black dots, and then suddenly a monstrous roar was heard from the hole Sasuke created suddenly all over the stadium feathers started to fall.

All over the village and stadium sounds of fighting started to sound out all over the place, all the other leaf village shinobi and kunochi started to fight against the suna shinobi kunochi and the oto shinobi and kunochi suddenly everyone heard a voice coming from the Hokage Monument **" CAS PANZER "** Naruto said with a strong and firm tone in his voice. Naruto used the targeting system of the Panzer System he had one of the Hybrid Cannons to hit the Barrier holding his Ji-Ji, but the shot is alliterated to where it will shot through the barrier itself then it will fly through the barrier and the other shot will fly out to the village to take down the summons outside the village so all the leaf ninja notices a orangeish glow gathering around the barrels and suddenly there was a really loud bang was heard and everyone saw an orange beam leave the top of the Hokage Monument it destroyed the barrier and destroyed the two summons that where talking towards the village.

Naruto then used the Panzer's targeting system to target all oto ninja's with the burning big bang attack inside and outside the village, and then said " **B** **urning Big** **Bang** " fired and taking out of the oto shinobi and kunochi thus causing the suna shinobi and kunochi to leave the village because they don't have enough allies to attack the village.

With Sarutobi in the of the battle between himself, and his former student and his sensei's my his sensei's decided to attack when an orange energy beam shot, right through the right side of the barrier straight into my sensei's completely destroying there bodies, and the host bodies they where using so my former student and his four guards released the barrier hold me they all left minus one.

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been extremely busy** **with college, and I have been a little bit of a writers block also sorry for leaving a bit of a cliff hanger also next chapter is going to be better.**


	5. Chapter 5

I just decided to work on my stories, its not fair to my loyal fans and readers. So what I am going to do is going to keep working on my stories, but can you please subscribe to my Youtube Channel aaronstone800 I really need the subscribers.


End file.
